


Relámpagos morados

by queseyo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, Body Horror, Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseyo/pseuds/queseyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa se empieza a reír y camina hacia él. Ella le mira, la sonrisa pegada a su cara. Lame sus labios. Sus manos brillan. Está rodeada de un aura negro. Balbucea algo.</p>
<p>David mira al cielo, susurrando rezos, cuando ve el relámpago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relámpagos morados

**Author's Note:**

> Para decir la verdad, esto era una tarea de clase que se transformó en un Strilalonde fic. No tengo la mínima idea porque pero creo que está bien. Cualquier falta de ortografía o de gramática es mi culpa. Vale, eso es todo. Espero que os guste.

         El hombre tiene pelo rubio, tan rubio que es casi blanco, y un par de gafas oscuras cubren sus ojos. Sus labios están en una línea recta. Él camina en la habitación blanca. El hombre suspira. Finalmente, después de minutos de silencio, cinco palabras salen de su boca:

         —¿Te acuerdas de mi?—

         La mujer, en su camisón blanco, sólo se puede reír. Sus ojos morados, normalmente con tanta vida, están pálidos.

         —Claro que sí, hermanito mío.—

        

* * *

 

         _Diez años antes_

          Las personas son algo interesantes. Somos inocentes, estúpidos, violentos e imbéciles. Somos corruptos, vanidosos, inútiles, codiciosos y mentirosos. Pero, te preguntas, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con este cuento?

         Ah, tendrás que continuar leyendo para averiguarlo.

         Esto empezó en el año mil novecientos noventa y nueve. Era el treinta y uno de Octubre, la noche de Halloween. Una noche perfecta para un asesinato, ¿no crees?

         Os voy a hablar de dos niños. Rosa y David. Los dos tienen catorce años. Rosa era un chica guapísima; pelo rubio, flequillo, y ojos morados. Se pasaba horas en su cuatro leyendo sobre la magia oscura o haciendo punto. La encantaba escribir cuentos sobre magos.

         Y después estaba David con sus ojos rojos y su pelo casi blanco. Su hermano mayor (antes de salir de ese infierno llamado casa) le introdujo al rap y le enseño como usar giradiscos y como hacer sus propios raps. Se pasaba horas en su cuatro grabándolos.

         ¿Y qué están haciendo esos niños en esta noche de brujería, miedo, magia y chuches gratis? Corriendo por el bosque, fingiendo que son brujas y viajeros del tiempo.

         —¡La magnifica y poderosa Vidente de la Luz abre su tomo de hechizos y llama al demonio Garazaltofo! ¡Ella ordena que Garazaltofo mate al Caballero!— Rosa grita, abriendo su cuaderno negro y empezando a susurrar palabras sin sentido.

         David saca su lengua y mira a su reloj rojo. —¡Pues el Caballero del Tiempo congela el tiempo y manda Garazaltofo devuelta a su universo oscuro!— él dice, sonriendo.

         Que inocentes son estos niños. De verdad creen que la magia es algo que no existe. Que—¿Cuál es la palabra? Ah, sí—que patéticos.

         Apuesto que te estas preguntando, ¿por qué están haciendo esto? ¿Sus padres no estarán preocupados? Y la respuesta es, conociendo a los padres de David y Rosa, no les importa un pedo donde están esos sinvergüenzas.

         La madre es una alcohólica. El padre se largo cuando David y Rosa nacieron. Sus hermanos mayores salieron de la casa cuando surgió la oportunidad.

         Los dos continúan jugando, corriendo por el bosque, gritando tonterías. Olvidan del juego, y empiezan una carrera. David sale corriendo lo mas rápido posible, adelantando a Rosa. Él oye los gritos de Rosa, que está diciendo que es injusto, que él siempre era el mas rápido.

         David la ignora y continua corriendo. Minutos pasan, y cuando él se da cuenta que Rosa no está corriendo detrás de él, para cerca de un árbol. Recuperando su aliento, sonríe a si mismo.

         —¡Lenta!— él grita, preguntándose donde demonios ha ido su hermana. —¡He ganado!—

         Cinco minutos pasan.

         Diez.

         Veinte.

         Media hora.

         David empieza a quedarse dormido. Intenta quedarse despierto, pero después de cinco minutos (treinta y cinco desde que Rosa ha “desaparecido”) cierra los ojos.

         El sonido de un trueno despierta a David. Sus ojos se abren y se levanta de la tierra. Se limpia los pantalones. Empieza a caminar por el bosque, llamando a su hermana.

         —¡Rosa! ¡Rosa! ¿Dónde te has metido?—

         Un grito y un relámpago de un color morado y negro le hace parar. Su sangre se queda helada. Su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente.

         —¡Rosa!— él grito de nuevo, esta vez su voz tiembla con miedo. —¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, por favor, que este bien.— David suplica.

         El grito viene de nuevo, esta vez lleno de miedo y horror. Escalofríos recorren su espalda, su pelo se pone de punta.

         —¡Rosa!—está punto de llorar. No sabe que hacer. Lo único que quiere es que su hermana vuelva. Lagrimas queman sus ojos.

         Algo mojado cae en su cara. Mira hacía arriba y ve que el cielo está oscuro y gris, está lloviendo. Parpadea y ve el relámpago morado de nuevo.

         Él camina hacía donde cree que vio el relámpago. Su corazón está palpitando tan fuerte que se empieza a preguntar cómo Rosa no lo puede oír. Se acerca a un claro y para en horror.

         Su hermana está en sus rodillas, susurrando cosas que él no puede entender. Es…es cómo si fuera una lengua que no existe. Cómo una lengua….¿mágica?

         Un liquido viscoso y negro sale de sus manos. Sigilosamente, David empieza a caminar hacía ella. En ese instante, Rosa se gira. Sus ojos están totalmente en blanco, el iris y la pupila han desaparecido. Rosa silba algo en la lengua que nadie entiende.

         David para y un grito se forma en su garganta. ¿Qué la ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado a su hermana?

         —R-R-Rosa…—él empieza a decir, su voz temblando. —Es David, t-tu hermano…—

         Rosa gruñe y susurra algo en esa lengua rara. David jura que está diciendo <Ayúdame. Por favor.>

         Intenta ignorarla por un segundo. Ignora el extraño liquido que está en sus manos, ignora que su hermana ha sido transformada, de alguna manera, en…no sabe que ha pasado a su hermana.

         David mira detrás de Rosa y ve el cuerpo. Pelo corto y rubio, exactamente como Rosa. Un vestido negro. Una bufanda rosa. Su corazón para de latir.

         Y cinco segundos después, él mira a Rosa y la está gritando. —¡La mataste! ¡Mataste a nuestra madre!—

         En este momento, le da igual a David que su madre era un alcohólica y que les pegaba. Lo único que siente es rabia, como un fuego consumiéndole el cuerpo, alimentando su ira.  

         —¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?— la acusa —¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

         Rosa no responde, y continua susurrando en su lengua.

         —¡Dime, idiota! ¡Dame una respuesta!— sin pensarlo, David la da una patada.

         Inmediatamente, los labios de Rosa paran de moverse. Ella mira a David, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa maléfica.

         Levanta sus manos y empieza a murmurar de nuevo. Sus manos están rojas, y empiezan a cambiar a negro y morado.

         David empieza a dar pasos hacia atrás. Tropieza con una raíz de un árbol y se cae al suelo. Lágrimas están cayendo de sus ojos.

         Rosa se empieza a reír y camina hacia él. Ella le mira, la sonrisa pegada a su cara. Lame sus labios. Sus manos brillan. Está rodeada de un aura negro. Balbucea algo.

         David mira al cielo, susurrando rezos, cuando ve el relámpago. El rayo le golpea y…y todo se va oscuro.  

         Rosa cae al suelo.  

       

* * *

 

         _Treinta y uno de octubre, 2009_

         —¿Por qué estas aquí, hermanito?— Rosa pregunta, su voz serena. —¿Estas aquí para liberarme? Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Es contra la ley.—

         —Cállate.— David dice, su voz fría y sin emoción.

         Rosa pone sus manos juntas. Levanta una ceja.

         —Ay, hermanito, si me dijeras que te pasa, te pondría ayudar. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ser una psicóloga antes de lo que paso.—

         —¡Mataste a nuestra madre, Rosa! ¡Me pusiste en coma por cinco años!— David grita, quitándose las gafas y tirándolas al suelo. —¡Usaste poderes que no deben existir!—

         —Cálmate, hermanito.— Rosa le responde. —Sólo hice lo que los dioses oscuros me pidieron que haga.—

         —¡Pero eso es imposible!— él discute. —Esos “dioses” no existen.—

         Rosa suspira. —¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que viste esa noche, hermanito? La aura negra que me envolvía como una manta. Las palabras en un idioma que no existe. ¿Cómo explicas eso?—

         Los dos saben lo que paso esa noche. No lo quieren decir en alto. _Poseída._

         —No sé, Rosa. Diez años han pasado, y todavía no entiendo lo que paso esa noche.— David confiesa.

         —Eran los dioses, hermano. Me dijeron que tenía que librarnos del mal en nuestra vidas, así que obedecí.—

         —No sé, Rosa. No sé. Sólo quiero mi hermana de vuelta.—

         —David, te tendrás que ir. Ahora. Van a volver. Y después…— Ella se ríe. —Y después nadie estará a salvo.—

         David mira una ultima vez a su hermana. Gira y sale de la habitación blanca.

         Ah, una última advertencia, cuando veas un relámpago morado, corre.

 

          


End file.
